nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Made Vampires
, a made vampire]] 'Made Vampires '''are the second of two branches of the vampire species, the other being the lamia. Made vampires were formerly human (or witch), converted into a vampire either by lamia or another made vampire. An alternate method is using a spell to become a vampire. They are represented among the Nightworld Council by Lord Thierry Descouedres. Made vampires are created by a series of blood exchanges between a vampire and the given person they intend to change. In most cases, the amount of exchanges is normally three to four, and involve taking large quantities of blood from the future made vampire and replacing it with vampire blood. If successful, the human or witch will fall into a deathlike coma for a few days and will revive as a made vampire. However, there are specific limitations to this process; any number of things can go wrong, from not receiving enough vampire blood to even some internal complication that causes the person to die. Given requirements include the person being changed being younger than 20, as people who are older than this never survive. The amount of blood exchanged must be substantial enough to at least replace the amount of blood taken from the human or witch. If they do not receive enough, they will die and revive, but as a ghoul instead of a vampire. If the process of blood exchange is done correctly each time, and the person intended to become a made vampire changes their mind, it is possible to halt the process midway, which will allow them to revert to regular status as human or witch (although the subject will be sick for some time as the vampire blood works through and leaves their system). , one of the oldest made vampires in the world]] Although they share similarities with lamia, made vampires differ in some respects. They cannot bear children, do not need to eat regular food and are stuck at the exact physical age they were changed. As shown with Poppy North, people who are sick or dying from a disease can be cured by being changed into a made vampire. They also gain the inhuman beauty, agility and abilities of all other vampires. Among the Night People, made vampires use black roses as their personal symbol. Notable Made Vampires *Maya Dragonslayer (done using a spell; the first made vampire and ancestress of all vampires) *Thierry Descouedres *John Quinn *Timmy *Poppy North (formerly a lost witch) *Azarius *Campbell *Radhu *Max *Nilsson (Thierry's personal driver) Disputed Status *Thistle Galena (stated in ''Huntress ''as being lamia, but stated to be a made vampire in ''Jez and Morgead's Night Out) *Nissa Johnson (not known if she is lamia or a made vampire, although she is stated to be 17 years old) Aborted Processes The following people initiated the process to become made vampires, but choose ultimately to remain human: *Mary-Lynnette Carter *Hannah Snow Trivia *The symbol of the made vampires, the black rose, in flower language usually means death and rebirth, fitting for the process to become a made vampire. It additionally can stand for extreme devotion, as the process to make a black rose is often extensive. This can be reflective of the made vampire Thierry Descouedres's devotion to his soulmate, Hannah, and Maya's own obsession with Thierry. Category:Species Category:Made Vampires Category:Vampires